The Adventures of Lucy Heartfilia
by AGuyOnAComputer
Summary: Adventures come in all kinds of ways, especially for the mages of Fairy Tail. But for people like Lucy Heartfilia, they don't turn out the way they had been expected to. Join Lucy as she travels all over the Kingdom of Fiore, going on adventures with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's a new story I've been wanting to write for a while! It takes place after the Grand Magic Games, and it's basically my version of Fairy Tail after that point in time. The only difference, Ultear isn't going to, you know, old.**

 **Anyway, I tried writing in third person, and, for those who have read my other stories, I don't normally do that. I do first person, so this is also an experiment. On another note, the story will mainly be focusing of Lucy's adventures, but it will also include other people who do an adventure with her. But Lucy will over all be the main character in this story.**

 **And because this is my version of Fairy Tail after the Grand Magic Games, this story isn't going to be just one adventures. This story will just be ongoing. So, unless I lose all motivation to write this story, it'll just keep going. I'll talk to you guys more at the ending, so, yeah.**

 **Adventure One: Evil Coalition**

 **The Adventures of Lucy Heartfilia; Chapter 01: Special Mission**

* * *

 **Opening** up her eyes, the first thing she immediately realized is that she didn't feel like she was and that her body was giving up on her.

"I must finally be over the flu." Lucy said as she rose from the softness of her pillows and mattress.

Looking in the mirror on her cabinet, she noticed that she wasn't pale anymore – or as pale as she was. No matter how much she wished for a glorious tan, she could never seem to pull it off.

 _Maybe this summer…_ Lucy told herself, knowing that that was the same thing she told herself every year, with no accomplishing of it at all. It didn't bother Lucy this time; nothing could bring her mood down after finally getting better after having the flu for four whole days.

Her hunch was that she caught it from a job she took, but she also gave thought to the fact that maybe she caught it from Natsu, because who knows how clean he actually is.

No matter the fact, she was better, and the first thing she did after her daily morning routine – eating breakfast, taking a showers, all the normal "Lucy stuff," as Natsu had dubbed it – was go to the guild. She felt like she hadn't been there in years, though it had only been a few days.

While she was sick, the team – Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy – had stopped by to inform Lucy that they were going on a mission, and would hopefully be back by the time she was better. Lucy hadn't heard from them, so she took a guess that they were still on the mission.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, grabbed her keys, and summoned Plue.

"Hey, Plue," she said as she carelessly began walking on the edge of street, only a few feet above the water, "Been a while since I summoned you. Sorry about that, I was kind of sick."

Plue made a noise, as usually, and began dancing, also as usual. The small acts of the small dog made Lucy smile and laugh.

"Hey, Miss Lucy!" Lucy, startled by the voice of a man, turned to see the usual men on the boat.

"Hey!" She responded. She looked down at Plue, "See? You're not the only one I haven't seen in a while."

Another noise, another dance, and Lucy and Plue were on their way to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 **"Hey** everyone! Guess who finally got better." Lucy said – or, more so, yelled – as she entered the guild.

The word "Lucy," or some variation of it, echoed throughout the guild hall. Lucy smiled, and made her way over to Levy, who seemed ecstatic.

"Lu, you're finally better! I can't wait to tell you all about the books I've read this week. Without you to distract me, I ended up reading eight books this week." Levy was clearly happy for Lucy's return.

"And I'm ready to hear all about them. In fact, I –" Lucy never got to finish that statement.

"Ah, Lucy, you're finally back. I've been waiting for you." All eyes turned to Master Makarov, who was standing at the top of the stairs. "If you would please step into my office, I would appreciate that." He turned around, and then turned back, "Oh, yes," He said, "If you could bring Juvia, Levy, and Cana with you, that would also be appreciated." After he turned around this time, he didn't turn back.

Lucy turned to Levy, "What do you think he needs us for?"

Levy had a look of concern, "I don't know. Whatever it is, at least we'll be there together."

"Don't forget about me." Lucy and Levy turned to see Juvia approach them, wearing the same outfit she wore on the last day of the Grand Magic Games. "Oh, this?" Juvia said, "I had a spare one that I found."

There was a thud, and they all turned towards it, only to see it was Cana, who had slammed a canteen – obviously not filled with water – on the table.

"Come on, ladies," She said, "We got some work to do. I want to get back in time for when Mira orders new drinks for the bar."

They all sighed, knowing that Cana would never give up her drinking habits, and made it up to Makarov's office on the second floor.

* * *

 **Once** the girls arrived in the office, they saw the Master with his eyes closed and a very concentrated look on his face.

"Girls, I have an important mission for." The Master opened his eyes, "And I'm putting my faith in you all to complete this task."

Before any questions could be asked, Makarov continued, "There are two mages – very powerful mages – who have running around and stealing many things. Just recently, they stole several things from the museum in _Kaec._ They seem to be focusing on stealing things in that general area and the surrounding towns."

He cleared his throat, "I believe that these wizards have a connection to a coalition. This coalition is rumored to contain two of the mages from _Grimoire Heart_ that escaped: Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru. The whereabouts of Bluenote Stinger are still unknown. Though this is only a rumor, if we could capture these two and take down that coalition, it makes Fiore a safer place."

Makarov stood up, and looked at them, "I have full confidence in you four, and I've carefully handpicked you. I'm not asking you to take on the entire dark guild, I'm just asking you to capture the mages and retrieve the information we need." He turned to Levy, "Levy, I'm leaving you as the tactician. I want you plan everything out. Try to stay out of trouble; I know you're not much of a fighter. But if you must fight," He grinned, "Give it your all. Because you're a Fairy Tail wizard! The same goes for the rest of you!"

* * *

 **The** girls all went home and packed, meeting at the train station the next day.  
"I'm glad Gramps believes in us," Lucy said, as she stretched, "But I wish he would've let us leave later in the morning. Six in the morning seems a bit earlier, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I haven't even had my morning drink yet." Cana said, as she began searching for said drink. "Ah, here it is." Within seconds, the bottle was opened and emptied.

Juvia moved some stray strands of hair from in front of her face, "You know, maybe you wouldn't need a drink in the morning if you had something else to take the spot of your desires – such as a love!" At that moment, Juvia began dreaming scenarios of herself and Gray, her _beloved,_ and then her face turned dark.

She stared at all of the other girls, "If any of you even _think_ of filling your desired love with _my_ Gray, I will drown you in your sleep."

"Calm down, Juvia." Lucy said nervously, "None of us were thinking that. Right, Levy?"

"Y-Yeah. None of us at all." Levy responded just as nervously as Lucy did.

"Passengers, for all boarding the train to _Kaec,_ the train is now ready. Once again, the train to _Kaec_ is now ready." The voice of the train conductor rang throughout the station.

Lucy turned to the others, smiled, and spoke, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

 **After** hours of catching up on sleep while on the train to _Kaec,_ the Fairy Tail mages arrived.

"We have reached our final destination of the city of _Kaec._ Thank you all for riding."

Juvia woke after hearing the message, and began waking the other mages before the train took off to another destination.

"Just one more barrel of wine, Mira."Cana said, as she woke up from what seemed to be a fun dream. "And maybe three more barrels of beer." She continued.

After Juvia had woken the others, and the others had helped Juvia get Cana fully awake, they were off. They had grabbed their bags and got off the train.

"Nine forty-four. That wasn't too long of a train ride." Lucy said as she looked at the clock.

"Yeah, not too long at all." Levy replied.

As Lucy took her first step towards the exit, a voice stopped the girls.

 _"Lucy… What are you guys doing here?"_

* * *

 **So, to be clear, wherever a line appears and a bold word appears, that's just like a major transition in where they are.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm not sure how often I'll update this, but I'm slowly starting to get more into writing again. So, yeah. Please tell me if you guys like this story, if you want me to just stop because it's terrible or what. I'll let you guys decide.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter**


	2. Chapter 02: Diana

**There's not much except for: sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I do enjoy what I'm doing with this, but, seeing as this is my least popular of my stories, my other two stories are my main priorities on fanfiction, and I'm still not doing too good a job on those.**

 **Anyway, the story is gonna start getting interesting from here on out. I know it's a little early, but I just couldn't wait 'til the next chapter to add in the interesting part. Or, at least the beginning of it.**

 **I'll talk (type) more at the end.**

 **The Adventures of Lucy Heartfilia; Chapter 02: Diana**

* * *

 **Lucy** was the first of the girls to turn. Most likely because the person who spoke had said Lucy's name.

 _It couldn't be,_ Lucy thought before she turned around completely and saw who had called her.

"Erza?" Lucy said, or most so asked.

"Yes?" The periodically frightening redhead responded.

"Wha-What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission with the others." Lucy continued.

"Yeah," Said Cana, "What about that?"

"Well, in Natsu and Gray's typical, idiotic ways, they ended up destroying most of the town's shopping district. So, the mayor demanded we clean up." Before questioned could be asked on why Erza was there instead of cleaning, Erza persistently continued. "But, of course, none of that damage was caused by me; I decided I had no place in cleaning up, so I left Natsu and Gray to clean up."

Erza paused to breathe. During that pause, Levy took to talking, while Juvia began speak at the same time.

"Why wouldn't you bring my beloved Gray?" Juvia complained, while Levy began speaking.

"Well, why are you here and not back in Magnolia?" The script mage questioned.

"Hold on," The swordswoman said sternly, causing Levy to become even smaller as she shrunk in fear, "I was getting to that."

She sighed, and then continued, "I figured that I would reward myself while those two idiots cleaned up. I came here, to _Kaec,_ because I heard it was here," Erza gestured to the town, "Where the recipe for the original strawberry cheesecake was made. It's also the cake capital of Fiore, and contender for cake capital of all of Earthland!" Becoming progressively more excited as she spoke, the people who walked past the group of mages began leaving a distance between them, for fear of the redhead exploding from excitement.

"Well, that's great!" Cana practically yelled, "You can eat cake while I drink away the night!"

Shaking her head, Erza looked at Lucy. "So, it's my turn: why are you four here?"

* * *

" **I** see." Erza said before taking a bite of cake. She was staring outside of the diner's window. The diner, _Sunny Flour,_ was small, with most of the space being taken up by the bar and kitchen. Lucy had cringed a little at the name, unable to decide whether the name of the diner was terrible pun or just an epic fail.

Erza turned back to facing the girls – except for Cana, who was sitting next to Erza in the booth. "I'll be joining you all now – no questions."

Nobody did question (unsurprisingly). Juvia and Levy were worried that Cana would have questioned, but it seems she was still too sober to make that dumb of a decision.

The was an awkward silence between the group, while an elderly couple had left the diner. It was nearing night, and the girls had yet to begin working on finding the dark mages.

"The plan, Levy." Erza demanded, breaking the silence.

"P-Plan?" Levy replied, seeming shocked.

"Yes, plan. You are the tactician, are you not?"

"Well, yeah." The blue haired girl said. "I was just a little shocked by this sudden of a question. Anyway," She continued, "Before you arrived, I was thinking about splitting into two groups and just surveying the forest. But now that you're here – unless we decide to chop one of us in half – we can't split into two groups of two."

"I understand completely." Erza nodded, before lifting her hand. Within seconds' time, a giant axe appeared her palm. "Seeing as you suggested the idea, I'll be chopping you up."

Levy shrieked and accidently spilt her water on the table.

Soon, Erza began laughing uncontrollably, the axe disappearing. "The… The look on your face!" She wheezed, "It was absolutely priceless!"

Levy blushed a deep crimson, and looked down.

After some time, Erza calmed herself and began speaking. "I'll be using your plan – Lucy and Levy, you are a group. Cana, Juvia – as are you. I'll be my own group. It's becoming late, so I suggest you get ready to go."

* * *

 **Lucy** and Levy had been wandering the forest outside of _Kaec_ in silence since they had left Erza, Juvia, and Cana. They figured with silence, they would draw less attention and have a higher chance of finding the dark mages instead of vice-versa.

After about forty minutes – though the silence had made it seem like hours to Lucy – she turned to speak to Levy.

"Hey, Lev-" Lucy stopped mid sentence. In place of Levy was empty air, and in place of calmness was fear and panic.

Lucy had never been one to be afraid of the dark – as long as she wasn't alone. Here, that was not the case.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted repeatedly. "I guess I lost her…" Lucy mumbled to herself. "Stay calm, Lucy." She told herself. "I can just summon one of my sp-" Lucy was interrupted.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain. Laughter was followed by her screams. Lucy turned, only to see a tree had been bent and was now partly covering where her back was with its trunk.

Through logical thinking, she decided that somebody had used magic to move the tree's trunk to hit her.

"Where are you?" The celestial mage shouted.

She heard the sound of leaves rustling and looked up at the tree branches. In the branches, about twenty feet about where she stood, was a woman.

She had long brown hair, which was put into a messy and long ponytail. She wore glasses, and a large coat that went down to her knees and widened around her waste. She wore matching dark brown gloves and boots. At her waste was a belt, and on it, a sword's sheath.

"Oh, boo." The lady said. "You found me. Time to fix that!" She raised her hand up, and then to the left. Concurrently, another tree's trunk moved and hit Lucy's side.

She shrieked in pain once again, and fell on her back. Instinctively, she reached for her keys, grabbing the first one she grasped.

"Open: gate of the lion, Leo!"

She stared into the air, and was shocked when nothing happened. She looked back down at her hand, and realized that she was holding a twig. "Huh?" She said, thoroughly confused.

The woman jumped down from the trees, landing on her feet, with her knees bent. "You still haven't caught on? I thought that it was a stereotype, but maybe blondes really are stupid."

"HEY!" Yelled the blonde.

The brown haired female yawned, "This'll be too boring if you don't figure out soon. So I might as well tell you."

Lucy looked into the woman's eyes, "How about you tell me who you are first."

"Well, normally I only tell my friends, but seeing as you're not going to live much longer than twenty minutes, I guess I can make an exception."

She took a step towards the Fairy Tail mage. "Diana. Diana Wrayburn. And if you haven't figured out what's going on, I've been using confusion magic. Of course, it won't work now that you're aware, but maybe now I can have fun fighting you. I've already been rid of that short pest that was with you.

Concern was what Lucy felt when Diana had said that. Not for herself, but for Levy. "What have you done with her?" She demanded.

"The short one? Nothing yet. I just used confusion magic on you two, causing you guys to split up. She was behind you, so you thought she was following you, while I confused her and made her think you went a different way. Is that so hard?"

"Wait," Lucy said, "But confusion magic shouldn't let you move trees."

"Maybe all blondes are stupid." Diana sighed. "I use more than just confusion magic – namely Natural Reformation, which is what I'm using to harm you."

"Natural Reformation?"

"There's no time for explaining, only for fighting. I'll go easy at first, but once I get bored," She looked Lucy straight in the eyes.

 _"Once I'm bored, it's over. So make the most of it."_

* * *

 **So, yeah, Lucy might die. On a brighter note, it's starting to get interesting. I'll try to update more, and summer's coming, so freedom will increase slightly!**

 **Also, please, please, please review. Even if it's just to say high, reviews are what make me write. Literally, this story had no reviews and I didn't feel like writing 'cause I didn't know if anyone wanted me to, and then I got one review - from a guest, nonetheless - and I gained the urge to write this chapter. So, again, please review.**

 **Thanks.**

~ **AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter**


	3. Author's Note

**So if I'm a guy and I'm attracted to guys but have only ever had crushes on girls, does that mean I'm gay? Idk guys. Being honest, I thought I updated my stories in January. Guess I didn't. Oops. Anyway, the first part was an actual question because it it actually something I'm dealing with. I tell you guys on the internet and not my irl friends because if anyway makes fun of me here it's not a big deal. Anyhow, so. Life sucks. I had a major crush on this girl and I'm pretty sure she liked me back, but she's not allowed to date. Now I'm over that. Also, I got a job and I joined track and that started yesterday. So, I love my time arrangements. Also, please, please, please tell me if you guys even want me to continue writing. Cause if there's no point, I don't wanna feel bad. Honestly, I hate my life and stuff but oh well xDDDD. Anyway, this is going on all my stories as an "Author's Note" until I can update. I'll add more later, I gtg now. Bye guys I love you all.**


End file.
